


untitled

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A little wordsketch! Brian designs an outfit.





	

They are back to back in the same room. Well—chair back to chair back, seated at opposite desks, doing their fairly opposite work.

A bright white, neutral-toned lamp on Brad's desk lights the room, making his neat stacks of papers that much easier to see. Bulleted lists take up one side of the spread; the other open journal page shows a weekly calendar, filled in with dates and deadlines. All of it is color-referenced and neatly indexed at the front of the journal.

Brian's pen scratches furiously at his paper. Brad hears it crinkle and crunch, then hears Brian huffing as he spreads it right back out.

"Brian," he laughs. Standing, he pushes his chair back into the desk and stops a respectful distance behind his officemate. "May I come closer to see?"

"What? Yes, yes, yes." In a distracted manner, Brian gestures him over, his hand flapping in a way that both invites Brad in and dismisses his concern about interrupting as unnecessary, overcareful.

He sees Brian deeply focused as he squints into the comparative darkness of his workspace. His thin-rimmed reading glasses help, but still...

"I like it," Brad declares. "I like it a lot. It's a good tabard; it suits you."


End file.
